Teenage Dream
by Kitana-Sama
Summary: [REESCRITA] Uma vida planejada e friamente calculada em busca de méritos. Isso sempre seria Kyoya Ootori em sua ambição por ser nomeado herdeiro do Grupo Ootori. Casar com a mulher escolhida por sua família e absorver a Holding que ela herdaria. Tudo simples, fácil e objetivo. Mas não se pode controlar tudo ou todos. E S. Waldorf sempre esteve completamente fora de seu controle.
1. Prólogo

**AVISOS:** Ouran High School Host Club não me pertence. Todos seus direitos pertencem à Bisco Hatori.  
É uma história que está sendo reescrita e que havia sido postada em outros sites de fanfic.

 **Spoiler Alert:** Todos os eventos dessa fic tem como base o final do mangá, histórias extras em alguns eventos do Dorama Live-Action, por isso, se não leram, pode ser que tenha alguns spoiler quanto ao enredo.

* * *

Prólogo

O dia em Malibu estava ensolarado, as ondas quebravam na rebentação fazendo o dia perfeito para os amantes as praias e do surf, o Sol iluminava a enorme sala de estar, as paredes externas do cômodo eram feitas de vidro para que a luz solar entrasse e iluminasse todo o interior, além da fantástica vista para a piscina de borda infinita, a impressão era que o excesso de água caia em direção ao mar livremente, mas era quase como uma cachoeira sendo vista pelas janelas no andar de entretenimento da casa, além disso a escada que o acesso direto a uma pequena baía privativa.

Eram 7h da manhã e o café-da-manhã estava sendo servido em uma das mesas a beira da piscina o proprietário da maravilhosa mansão, Henry Akira Hajime Waldorf, um homem de cabelos castanhos escuros, cuidadosamente penteados para trás, vestindo um terno fino, azul-marinho feito sob medida, uma camisa branca e uma gravata de seda italiana. Os óculos escuros protegiam os olhos azuis levemente puxados dos raios de Sol, também dando um ar bem descontraído ao homem, enquanto saboreava seu café. Do outro lado da mesa encontrava-se o famoso Yoshio Ootori, presidente de uma _zaibatsu_ da área de saúde no Japão, com 4 filhos sadios em todas os sentidos, o oriental usava um cavanhaque bem aparado e um terno fino de linho, os óculos de grau lhe davam um ar de seriedade.

\- Vejo que se instalaram bem na nova casa, Waldorf-san. - O japonês falava casualmente enquanto tomava uma xícara de chá. - Onde estão sua esposa e filha?

\- Priyanka está com nossa pequena Summer em Victoria Point Cays, nossa ilha particular nas Bahamas... Decidimos passar o feriado lá e como Sunny ainda está de férias, Priya decidiu ir o quanto antes para não perder um minuto do tempo ensolarado, das praias e da companhia dos primos. Me encontrarei com elas em dois dias - Riu o americano. - Mas, vamos aos negócios, Ootori-san.

\- Uma pena, gostaria de conhecer pessoalmente minha futura nora. - Comentou com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios finos.

\- Oportunidades não faltarão, Ootori-san. Posso lhe garantir.

\- Bom, sua filha como única herdeira dos Waldorf, herdará todos os negócios da família no ramo tecnológico, farmacêutico e de equipamentos médicos, além de seus fundos de investimento em pesquisa e tecnologia. Entenda que por conta de sua condição pessoal como Quafu*, não possa casá-la com o herdeiro natural do meu espólio, Yuuichi. Mas Akito é tão brilhante quanto o irmão e, apesar de ainda estar no primário, já possui planos ambiciosos para seu futuro ajudando o irmão a cuidar dos negócios da família. Claro que esperaremos que ela encerre sua graduação na faculdade para realizar o casamento.

\- Acho-o muito mais velho que a Summer, quero que ela tenha um marido, não um outro pai, não querendo ofender seu filho, mas a diferença de idade é muito grande. - Contestou Henry. - Acho que seu filho caçula Kyoya seria ideal para minha filha... São próximos em temperamento e idade.

\- Kyoya? Ele tem a idade de sua filha, fará nove anos em breve... Ambicioso, mas jamais herdará minhas companhias e sabe seu dever para com seus irmãos. - Afirmou o japonês com convicção. - Não acho que será um marido apropriado para sua filha sendo ela como descreve... - Respondeu o empreendedor japonês. - Insisto que se case com Akito.

\- Sinto lhe frustrar, Ootori-san, mas acredito que seu segundo filho não conseguirá lidar com minha filha, apesar de ter somente oito anos já demonstra uma personalidade bem forte e bastante exigente, a diferença de idade é muito grande, também. Esse casamento com toda certeza terminaria em divórcio ou seu filho será tiranizado pelo gênio de minha pequena Sunny. - Henry levou a xícara de café a boca e terminou de tomar seu conteúdo e terminando de comer a salada de frutas tropicais.

\- Não acho que seja apropriado, mas se insiste tanto... Aceito sua proposta de Kyoya casar com sua filha. Mas ainda acho que está depreciando todo o potencial dela.

\- Acho que pode se surpreender com seu terceiro filho, Mr. Ootori. - Henry sorriu de canto. - Já que já resolvemos o principal, acho que está na hora de acertarmos os detalhes dessa união.

Yoshio Ootori apenas consentiu. Passaram horas discutindo os detalhes e Yoshio percebeu que Henry era habilidoso e não abriria mão de alguns pontos muito importantes. No entanto, a possibilidade de fundir a Holding HW e todas empresas que vinham com ela ao Grupo Ootori era muito boa para ser desperdiçada. Sem contar nas vantagens de ter uma empresa como o Grupo Kapoor entre seus principais fornecedores de medicamentos.

* * *

O avião particular da família Ootori desceu no Aeroporto internacional de Tokyo, Yoshio Ootori estava um pouco cansado da viagem, mas ainda tinha reuniões importantes a fazer naquele mesmo dia que não poderia postergar. Sua viagem da Califórnia até o Japão durou cerca de 12 horas, quando chegou a seu país já era manhã. Ainda que pudesse ter dormido mais no avião, aquele não era o local próprio para isso e tinha de analisar alguns relatórios e isso lhe tomou muito tempo da viagem. Como era fim-de-semana, sua esposa, Miyako Ootori, veio lhe receber no aeroporto, juntamente com seus filhos.

\- Yoshio, fez uma boa viagem? Conseguiu chegar a algum acordo? - perguntou a mulher.

\- Sim, Miyako. - Yoshio ajeitou o nó da gravata vermelha. - Mas não o acordo que esperávamos.

\- E qual foi o acordo? - perguntou curiosa, as crianças se aproximaram cumprimentando o pai respeitosamente.

\- Meus filhos, consegui fechar um acordo com Henry Hajime-Waldorf e no futuro conseguiremos concretizar uma fusão da Holding deles ao Grupo Ootori, visto que sua filha é sua única herdeira. Mas ele fez objeções quanto a minha proposta.

\- Otou-san, ela se casará com Akito-kun, não é? - Yuuichi perguntou.

Akito arregalou os olhos e abriu um sorriso, teria, oficialmente, o casamento mais importante da família em termos de ganhos financeiros, apesar de comprometer sua linhagem de sangue para todo o sempre*. Com toda certeza usaria a união para ajudar seu irmão a tornar ainda mais poderoso o Grupo Ootori, mas logo esse desapareceu diante da frase seguinte do pai.

\- Não, Yuuichi-kun. Waldorf-san insistiu que Indi se case com Kyoya e que ele seja adotado* pelos Waldorf, o acordo não foi tão proveitoso quanto eu esperava e ele abriu possibilidade para que haja divórcio caso eles não se entendam, mas se Kyoya fizer tudo certo conseguirá completar a fusão.

Os olhares estavam voltados para o garotinho de oito anos que já entendia o que aquilo significava, mas não em seu todo... Teria que se casar algum dia com a filha de um parceiro de negócios de seu pai, como seus irmãos, mas ainda não entendia nas implicações para seu futuro.

\- Você vai conhecê-la Kyoya... Em breve. - Yoshio falou. - E terá sua primeira chance de se provar.

\- Quando, Otou-san? - O pequeno Kyoya entendia, mas não em seu todo aquela situação.

\- Eles virão para a inauguração do novo hospital na próxima semana. - Yoshio se dirigia a todos. - Sua primeira missão: Quero que faça amizade com ela, Kyoya.

 _Continua..._

* * *

*Quafu - É termo usado para definir crianças que tem 1/4 do sangue japonês, ou seja, filhos de um Hafu (metade japonês);  
*Comprometer a linhagem - Estou trabalhando com a realidade. O Japão é um país muito homogêneo étnica e culturalmente, com apenas 3% da população composta por estrangeiros. Existe um pensamento racista ainda predominante entre boa parte da população, principalmente, a elite, de que deve-se manter o sangue "puro", ou seja, não pode haver miscigenação.

Pra quem não sabe, Yoshio, Akito e Yuuichi são os nomes do pai e irmãos mais velhos de Kyoya, respectivamente. A mãe dele não tem nome, é só referida como Sra. Ootor única da família que não é mencionada, então, dei um nome para ela. Kyoya também tem uma irmã mais velha chamada Fuyumi.

Espero que tenham gostado.  
Eu gosto bastante de feedbacks, então, se puderem, deixem um comentário com o que acharam! Me ajudaria muito a evoluir como escritora.

Abraços,

Kit-Sama


	2. Capítulo 1

**AVISOS:** Ouran High School Host Club não me pertence. Todos seus direitos pertencem à Bisco Hatori.  
É uma história que está sendo reescrita e que havia sido postada em outros sites de fanfic.

 **Spoiler Alert:** Todos os eventos dessa fic tem como base o final do mangá, histórias extras em alguns eventos do Dorama Live-Action, por isso, se não leram, pode ser que tenha alguns spoiler quanto ao enredo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 _20 anos depois..._

\- Quê? - Honey, Hikaru e Kaoru pronunciaram em uníssono quando Kyoya deu a notícia.

\- Minha noiva quer conhecer vocês, já que nosso casamento está se aproximando. - Kyoya repetiu pacientemente. - Por isso, convidou todos nós pra festa de aniversário dela.

Todos olhavam o tipo intelectual com assombro segurando convites de aniversário em um papel colorido e caro com letras estilizadas de forma a parecer a grafia do Hindi, exceto Mori e Tamaki. O primeiro porque não era muito dado a demonstrações emotivas, o segundo porque era melhor amigo de Kyoya e já sabia do evento há um certo tempo.

\- Desde quando você tem uma noiva, Ootori-san? - Reiko perguntou surpresa.

\- Desde os oito anos. - A naturalidade do Host quanto a questão era indiscutível. - Não contei porque nunca foi um fato relevante até agora... Mas eu ia à Califórnia para visitar ela e a família.

Agora algumas coisas faziam sentido... Uma vez por mês, no mínimo, Kyoya voava de Boston para a Califórnia para passar o fim de semana, mesmo quando não haviam feriados. Um vôo muito longo para tão pouco tempo. Até faltou no famoso Prom para ir para Califórnia. Sabiam apenas que ia visitar um importante parceiro de negócio dos Ootori e pensavam que se resumia a política da boa vizinhança para manter boas relações e beneficiar sua família. Mas não sabiam que eram tão importantes assim na vida do host.

\- Você gosta dela? - Perguntou Hikaru.

\- Não, particularmente... Somos pessoas muito diferentes... Meu pai me deu a missão de fazê-la se apaixonar por mim... Eu estava indo muito bem, mas já fazem alguns anos que não tenho tido sucesso.

\- Estranho... Por que ela precisa se apaixonar por você, Kyoya-senpai? - Haruhi achou esquisito, quando Kyoya estava no modo host as garotas pareciam cair a seus pés... Até sem fazer nada Kyoya era desejado e deixava homens e mulheres desnorteados.

\- O pai dela conseguiu colocar uma clausula que permite o divórcio a qualquer momento depois de doze meses casados por razão de incompatibilidade. - Kyoya parecia realmente incomodado com isso. - Se isso acontecer cedo demais, não conseguiremos incorporar a Holding deles ao Grupo Ootori.

\- Quem é a sua noiva, Kyoya? - Kaoru fez a pergunta intrigado.

\- Summer Waldorf.

Os gêmeos ficaram boquiabertos, tanto quanto Hunny, Tamaki e até Mori pareciam incomodados com a informação. Isso fez com que Haruhi e Mei ficassem curiosas, afinal, para elas aquele nome ou aquele apelido não dizia absolutamente nada de relevante... Exceto que a pessoa a qual se referiam era claramente uma estrangeira.

\- Pera... Você é noivo da filha de Hajime Waldorf desde os 8 anos? - Kaoru que falou abismado e Kyoya não disse nada a respeito, mas o silêncio foi entendido como uma confirmação. - Por que você nunca disse nada...? Eu achava que você paparicava ela só porque seu pai mandava por "méritos".

\- É por méritos. Se eu conseguir incorporar a Holding HW ao Grupo Ootori, certamente serei escolhido como Herdeiro pelo meu pai.

\- Ano... Quem é ela? Quem é Hajime Waldorf-san? - Haruhi perguntou.

\- Pensei que vocês ricos casassem entre si aqui no Japão... E não com estrangeiros ricos. - Mei disse por entre os dentes.

\- A família Hajime era uma família muito importante do Japão... Foi uma linhagem nobre, proficientes em artes marciais e membros do Conselho de Guerra Imperial depois de ajudarem na restauração Meiji... Por isso, eram diretamente ligados a família Imperial. - Honey que explicava. - Até que durante o reinado do Imperador Showa* o bisavô de Waldorf-san, Saito Hajime, se opôs publicamente durante um Conselho de Guerra, e acusou o Imperador de matar seu próprio povo. Por conta dessa afronta, o Imperador ordenou que Hajime realizasse sepukko*, interrompeu a linhagem e exilou o restante da família.

O loiro fez uma pequena pausa para comer um delicioso pedaço de bolo e tomar um gole de seu chá, degustando com a calma que o bolo pedia, por isso, foi Reiko* que continuou:

\- Exilados, trabalharam muitos anos com gigantes da América, a única filha de Saito Hajime, Ayame, casou-se com William Waldorf, um grande empresário da indústria farmacêutica e da saúde, dizem que eles se conheceram na faculdade. Mas perderam todo contato com as artes marciais, o Estilo Hajime só existe até hoje por conta dos discípulos deixados por Saito Hajime aqui no Japão.

\- Sim! E depois de um _omiai_ *, Henry Hajime Waldorf casou com uma família de hindo-canadenses, novos ricos com fortuna os Kapoor... Emigraram da Índia para fazer fortuna e conseguiram se consolidar através de bons casamentos. - Hunny terminou de explicar.

\- Nós a conhecemos. - Mori colocou lembrando a todos.

\- Sério? - Haruhi não se lembrava de ninguém chamada Waldorf na escola.

\- Sim... Quando estávamos em Boston* e o Kyoya nos fez ir naquele campeonato americano de Líderes de Torcida sem qualquer razão. - Hikaru tentava lembrar Haruhi.

\- Ah... Aquele casal e aquela Líder de Torcida eram os Waldorf? - Haruhi se recordou e Hikaru assentiu.

\- Você irá morar nos Estados Unidos, Kyoya? - Comentou Kaoru levemente preocupado.

\- Não, Waldorf-san estudou toda legislação e, aparentemente, como Summer não é japonesa, não existem impedimentos para ela morar no Japão.

\- Você tem certeza que quer fazer isso, Kyoya-san? - Haruhi perguntou preocupada.

\- Existem muitos méritos em jogo. Nós devemos casar e depois podemos nos divorciar.

\- Que tipo de pessoa ela é, Kyoya?

\- Eu não sei. - Kyoya parecia excessivamente incomodado com isso, o que chamou a atenção de todos. - Costumávamos nos dar muito bem quando mais novos e, de repente, ela simplesmente parou de falar comigo para além do necessário.

\- Você ou seu pai não fez aquele levantamento que vocês sempre fazem sobre todo mundo? - Hikaru constatou o óbvio, Kyoya sempre sabia tudo sobre todos.

\- Eu não tenho um briefing ou uma pesquisa sobre ela. Sei que ela pratica danças indianas desde pequena, fala cinco idiomas e foi Capitã das Líderes de Torcida de sua escola, ganhando duas vezes o Nacional, também fez parte de um time fora da escola... Foi Rainha do Baile... Se formou em Yale... Nunca foi a melhor aluna nem nunca esteve no topo da sala, mas foi Presidente da irmandade da qual fez parte e é muito ligada à filantropia.

\- Ou seja... Na cultura americana pelo que sabemos... Significa que ela é uma patricinha mimada e rica. - Mei disse a seco.

\- Não sei... Waldorf-san tem muito orgulho das conquistas da Summer. - Kyoya comentou.

\- Pois é... Lembra das Líderes de Torcida na nossa escola durante o intercâmbio, Hikaru? - Kaoru perguntou.

\- Um pesadelo... Só porque são um pouco bonitinhas. - Hikaru revirou os olhos com a lembrança.

\- Quero muito conhecer a noiva do Kyo-chan! Mesmo ela não parecendo uma pessoa legal... No fundo ela deve ser uma boa pessoa! - Hunny não mudava, sorria enquanto saboreava seu pedaço de bolo de morangos frescos acreditando sempre no melhor das pessoas.

\- Sim.- Morinozuka concordou com Hunny, em seu estilo direto como sempre. - O estilo Hajime pregava honra e dedicação.

\- Não consigo imaginar Kyoya-senpai casado com uma pessoa assim. - Verbalizou a ex-anfitriã depois de pouca reflexão.

"Algo não soa certo...", Reiko guardou para si mesma o pensamento, sentia uma energia muito estranha diante dessa situação.

Todos desviaram seus olhos para Tamaki, ele não havia pronunciado uma palavra até agora e não parecia nem ao menos interessado no debate ou em opinar sobre a noiva de seu melhor amigo. Ainda mais, ele, que lutara para estar do lado do amor de sua vida e acreditava nesse sentimento, o mais natural seria vê-lo tentando dissuadir o Rei das Trevas dessa ideia insana, mas ele parecia não fazer qualquer tipo de objeção, fato estranho para Tamaki que costumava meter Kyoya em seus planos sem pé nem cabeça. Porém, Kyoya estava ali, não poderiam cobrar explicitamente um posicionamento do Rei sem comprometer o vice-presidente do Clube de Anfitriões, seria melhor deixá-lo ir embora antes de fazer.

\- Devo avisá-los que os Waldorf mantém um estilo de vida muito mais modesto que o nosso. Tem pouquíssimos empregados em casa e costumam fazer eles mesmos tarefas do dia a dia como manter suas coisas arrumadas e cozinhar. - Kyoya falou com naturalidade.

\- Mas, tecnicamente, os Waldorf não são mais ricos que nós? - Hikaru e Kaoru falaram em uníssono. - Por que deixar os convidados desassistidos e economizar com coisas bobas?

\- É o estilo de vida americano. Por isso, já estou avisando vocês. - Kyoya falou. - Nunca entrei na cozinha da minha própria casa, mas pego minha própria água na casa dos Waldorf.

\- Como os Monaru... As famílias estabelecidas fora do Japão tendem a ter vidas mais simples. - Tamaki respondeu.

\- Sim. E Summer não gosta de paparicar ninguém, então, estejam prontos para se virar.

Para quem não havia feito nenhum tipo de pesquisa sobre Summer Waldorf e sua família, era curioso o tanto de informações que Kyoya possuía a respeito dela, ainda que não se falassem de verdade há alguns anos. Mas, de certa forma, fazia sentido, já que o tipo Intelectual a conhecia desde os oito anos de idade, quase cresceram juntos.

Kyoya voltou para a casa de sua família em Karuizawa no final da tarde. Depois que o assunto de Summer se encerrou, foram cuidar de outras coisas e mudaram de assunto, os gêmeos voltaram a irritar Tamaki, que fazia o que sabia de melhor para ajudar, ou seja, nada; Mori foi ajudar Misuzu-chii com o conserto de cercas, mesas e tudo o mais, enquanto Haruhi e Mei ajudavam a servir aqueles que entravam no estabelecimento para tomar um chá e comer algum doce. Logo após a janta os gêmeos foram cobrar uma posição do herdeiro dos Suou.

\- Tono... Por que não se opôs a essa loucura que Kyoya-senpai vai fazer? - Cobraram juntos ainda sentados à mesa.

Misuzu-chii ficou curioso por conta da pergunta e quis saber do que se tratava, rapidamente e levemente irritada, Mei explicou para seu pai o que aconteceu de tarde e mostrou o tradicional convite de casamento endereçado a ela e Misuzu. O dono da hospedagem também achou um absurdo tal acontecimento e começou a dissertar sobre o amor, toda sua beleza refrescante e como casamentos arranjados não eram, em nada, refrescantes, talvez menos -100 pontos refrescantes; e que Kyoya era um tolo por aceitar tal acontecimento de forma passiva. Depois de alguns bons minutos em que todos permaneceram ouvindo Misuzu-chii, Tamaki respondeu:

\- Porque não é da minha conta. - Estava tranquilo, até demais para o gosto dos demais.

\- Mas o Tono já se envolveu em muitas coisas da vida de Kyoya-senpai que não eram da sua conta, como o Festival Esportivo de Ouran... Por que não faz agora? - Questionou Kaoru.

\- Porque esse é um assunto mais sério, se Kyo-chan quer levar isso a cabo... A ponto de querer que nós conheçamos a noiva dele... Não conseguiremos fazê-lo mudar de idéia, nem o Tama-chan conseguirá. - Explicou Hunny.

\- E porque Kyoya é uma pessoa muito intensa... - Comentou o francês. Todos os olharam sem entender o porquê de tal comentário ser plausível naquele momento. - Todos sabem aqui que Kyoya é uma pessoa muito intensa... Ele não faria isso a toa.

\- Kyoya-senpai não se casaria com uma pessoa como ela se não lhe trouxesse méritos. - Concluiu Haruhi.

\- Além disso, eles se conhecem há muitos anos. Kyoya já havia me falado sobre Waldorf-san antes, mas nunca associei que a proximidade deles era por conta de um noivado. - Tamaki explicava. - Eu acreditava que Kyoya queria apenas manter os Ootori com bons olhos perante os Waldorf e uma forma era agradar a filha deles

\- Waldorf-san estava em muitas festas dos Ootori. - Mori comentou.

\- Takashi está certo... Ela foi nas comemorações de encerramento das atividades do Host Club. - Honey se lembrava vagamente da única estrangeira presente.

\- Temos de ir aos Estados Unidos da América na semana que vem com Kyo-chan! E apoiá-lo firmemente! - Tamaki estava entusiasmado e empenhado.

\- Sim, Mitsukini está certo. - Apoiou Mori.

Então estava decidido, eles iriam para Malibu com Kyoya apoiar aqueles casamento e conhecer a misteriosa Summer Waldorf.

* * *

Malibu possuía uma paisagem maravilhosa com praia e Sol, apesar do frio naquela época do ano, a cidade parecia não conhecer o inverno, a temperatura girava em torno dos 20°C de manhã e dos 15°C de noite. As inúmeras mansões voltadas para a praia com formas, cores e visuais dos mais simples e modernos aos mais exóticos e elaborados, os terrenos eram enormes, era possível ver as casas iluminadas por luzes cuidadosamente disposta pelos arquitetos e decoradores, algumas faziam uso de luzes coloridas, parecia que uma queria chamar mais atenção que a outra, que uma casa queria ser vista como mais bela que a anterior..

"Ricos malditos...", era o pensamento de Haruhi enquanto o carro desacelerava e se preparava para entrar em uma mansão em especial. Tantos anos convivendo com seus amigos de Ouran e, ainda assim, não conseguia se acostumar completamente. Já os rapazes não pareciam se importar com o esplendor geral, de certa forma, já estavam acostumados com isso, exceto Tamaki que começava a cogitar planos de comprar uma propriedade na região para passar as férias de verão com toda a família.

O portão de entrada era enorme e simples, mas os altos muros não possibilitavam ter uma visão clara da propriedade, o terreno era enorme, percorreram uma pequena estrada iluminada, encoberto com por uma vasta imensidão verdejante, plantas e flores dos mais diversos tipos, passaram por algumas casas pequenas com garagem para dois carros próxima a casa principal, logo descobriram que eram casas para hóspedes independentes e faziam parte da Vila. Logo chegaram à entrada da mansão, a noite já havia caído e as luzes iluminavam todo o jardim no exterior, dando a ela um ar moderno denotado pelas pedras usadas nas paredes e as grandes janelas de vidro que permitiam observar a vista do outro lado da sala que dava para o mar.

O carro parou logo a porta da casa principal, uma senhora que aparentava ter pouco mais de 60 anos veio receber o grupo, seus cabelos negros já meio grisalhos estavam presos em um coque firme, a pele era bem morena, bem característica das indianas e olhos castanhos-claros gentis. Suas roupas eram sóbrias. Junto dela um homem de cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos azuis, um pouco mais velho e com um sorriso largo.

\- Sejam bem-vindos! Sou Henry Hajiime-Waldorf! - O homem cumprimentou a todos com um aperto de mãos assim que desceram da limousine, mas abraçou Kyoya calorosamente. - Kyoya, como vai?

\- Bem-vindos. Sou Priyanka Waldorf e espero que apreciem a estada. - A mulher fez uma leve mesura com a cabeça enquanto um sorriso caloroso no seu rosto fazia com que todos se sentissem acolhidos. Se dirigiu a Kyoya dando um beijo afetuoso em seu rosto. - Estávamos com saudades! Estive com sua mãe semana passada em Londres, por favor, diga a ela que amei o livro de fotografias.

\- Eu direi com toda certeza. - Kyoya obviamente estava no modo "host" e os futuros sogros pareciam amá-lo. - Onde está a Sunny?

\- Foi levar os cachorros para serem vacinados e tomar banho. - Henry falou com calma. - Vamos entrar? Mrs. Carter vai colocar a mala de vocês nos quartos e sintam-se à vontade para se refrescar e descansar antes do jantar.

A casa em si era luxuosa, mas não enorme como estavam acostumados, logo na entrada havia um Hall destinado a recepção de convidados e um armário para colocar seus casacos. A sala de estar era espaçosa, com dois ambientes, sendo o menor e de aspecto mais aconchegante próximo a grande lareira, mas pelas grandes portas de vidro tudo estava integrado ao espaço externo. O pé-direto alto dava para o corredor do segundo andar. As portas eram todas de vidro e possibilitavam uma visão perfeita da área da piscina de borda infinita com vista para o mar que se estendia pelo horizonte, logo depois da praia particular da propriedade. A área externa também possuía mesa de jantar e poltronas rodeando uma mesa de centro. Era possível ver que havia dois lavabos, um em cada lado da sala e mais alguns cômodos separados por uma parede, mas sem portas, como a sala de jantar com mesa para oito pessoas integrada a cozinha ampla com balcão e quatro banquetas mais altas. A decoração era de uma profusão de cores bem combinadas unida a tons neutros e design moderno, dando um ar claramente hindu ao local. Ao mesmo tempo que troféus coroavam alguns pontos da sala.

Os hosts estranharam a ausência de empregados. Kyoya já estava mais acostumado com o estilo de vida da família de sua noiva. Tinham empregados, mas não tantos assim. No Japão costumavam ter mais. Talvez fosse o impacto da cultura americana do DIY (do it yourself). Mesmo durante sua estada em Boston, tiveram de suprir essa necessidade trazendo alguns empregados do Japão, até porque os americanos tinham entendimentos e formas diferentes de se fazer as coisas.

Os gêmeos Hitachiin ficaram juntos em uma suíte, as camas eram grandes e espaçosas e a vista dava para os jardins da propriedade. Contava com uma mesa redonda com quatro cadeiras, um aparato de mídia de última geração, a mobília e os lençóis eram de cores claras e suaves, combinando com o piso. Havia um televisor em frente as camas, na parede. Já o banheiro contava apenas com uma banheira simples e um chuveiro, duas pias e suporte para toalhas, além de um pequeno armário e, claro, o closet modesto.

Haruhi e Tamaki ficariam no quarto ao lado, a vista das janelas amplas dava para a quadra de tênis e o pequeno jardim que ornava a passagem até o local, os quartos de visitas eram muito similares ao dos gêmeos, mudando apenas a disposição dos móveis e tonalidade dos móveis e paredes. Hunny e Reiko ficariam no quarto ao lado, ambos suítes confortáveis com cama de casal.

Do lado oposto ao corredor era quarto onde Kyoya ficaria hospedado e o que ele sempre usava quando passava o fim de semana em Malibu, tinha vista para o mar e uma varanda ampla e ficava ao lado da suíte master, quarto do Senhor e Senhora Waldorf e exatamente oposto ao quarto de Summer. A vista era espetacular, as grandes janelas possibilitavam uma bela vista para o mar, a suíte possuía alguns sofás que rodeavam um mesinha de centro, todos sobre um tapete caro. A cama ficava entre a ante-sala e a mesa redonda com quatro cadeiras dispostas, a vista era para o mar à frente. Uma porta levava a um grande closet que possuía uma poltrona e uma namoradeira de estilo clássico, além dos diversos espelhos, a porta dentro do closet levava ao banheiro que também era bem maior que a das suítes na qual seus amigos ficariam, possuía até um tapete, uma pia grande e uma banheira maior com hidromassagem com janela dando vista para o mar, além do chuveiro.

Mori ficaria do lado diametralmente oposto da casa, próximos ao quarto de Summer, Mori não dizia nada, havia gostado de seu quarto que era similar aos demais hóspedes. Realmente, a casa não era muito grande, mas era bem iluminada e com ambientes amplos e, era óbvio, que era assinada por algum arquiteto famoso, gostava de espaços amplos.

* * *

Depois de descansarem um pouco e se refrescarem, o grupo desceu para a sala e se surpreenderam ao ver que Priyanka Waldorf estava cozinhando alguma coisa, provavelmente o jantar, e cheirava muito bem, especiarias como curry e pimenta. Enquanto isso, Henry estava do lado de fora andando de um lado para o outro enquanto falava no celular. A senhora Carter colocava a mesa para o jantar. Kyoya se aproximou do balcão e sentou em uma das banquetas com um sorriso no rosto, o cheiro característico do curry trazia ótimas lembranças à ele.

\- Podem ficar a vontade que o jantar logo, logo estará pronto. - Priyanka anunciou ao se virar para a pia e se deparar com todos convidados a sua frente. - Kyoya, querido, Henry está trabalhando ainda e como a Summer não está, faça as vezes de anfitrião, por favor. Você já é de casa.

Acabaram descendo as escadas atrás de Kyoya até o Salão de Jogos, onde havia uma mesa de bilhar, uma mesa de poker, um bar e algumas banquetas. O andar inferior era exclusivo para entretenimento, com sala de cinema, biblioteca, um bar e um lounge, além de contar com uma sauna e acesso à adega subterrânea. As grandes janelas de vidro eram encobertas pela água que descia da piscina para recaptação.

Os gêmeos jogavam bilhar quando ouviram o barulho de cães latindo e correndo e uma voz alta e alegre reverberar pela casa. Depois de alguns minutos, três cães entraram correndo no salão de jogos, Kyoya imediatamente se colocou a frente dos amigos, os cachorros eram mansos, mas já havia visto a agressividade do Weimaraner e do Vira-Latas, que mais parecia um Salsicha de pelo longo, a primeira vez que foi para Malibu.

\- Kaiser! Venha aqui. - Kyoya chamou e o Weimaraner foi até ele, lambendo sua mão.

Um Akita Inu de pelagem branca e atrás dele uma jovem magra que media por volta de 1,65m, pele morena oliva, seios e quadris médios, cintura fina e pernas bem torneadas, fortes, tinha o corpo de uma atleta. Os cabelos eram negros, ondulados e brilhantes, na altura das costelas. Os olhos eram grandes e de um azul intenso, destacados pelas sobrancelhas levemente arqueadas e muito bem marcadas no rosto de maçãs proeminentes, nariz delicado e lábios carnudos. Seu porte era altivo e leve, descontraído. Usava um shorts jeans curto, uma regata com detalhes em renda e um casaco leve e solto por cima e uma sapatilha dourada de alguma marca famosa e cara. O que chamou a atenção dos hosts é que ela usava no dedo anelar da mão esquerda um anel de platina com um único diamante redondo, típico do corte brilhante, naquele dedo... Era óbvio que era uma aliança de noivado, um objeto um tanto quanto curioso . Olhou para o grupo um pouco surpresa e o Akita encarou diretamente, dando alguns sinais de agressividade.

\- Quieto, Ryuu! São amigos. - a voz era imperativa e o comando firme. - Me desculpem, por isso... Ryuu é um lord, mas ele sempre me protege. Sou Summer Kapoor-Waldorf, mas me chamem apenas de Sum ou Sunny, sejam bem vindos! - abriu um largo sorriso.

Se aproximou de todos dando um abraço caloroso enquanto Kyoya fazia as apresentações depois parou na frente de Kyoya, dando um beijo em seu rosto, com um olhar mais sério e num tom estranho e bem frio disse:

\- Como vai, Kyoya? Fizeram uma boa viagem?

\- Estou bem e fizemos uma viagem bem tranquila. - Kyoya sorriu em seu modo host, mas não parecia fazer esforço, estava apenas sendo educado. - Vejo que está cuidando bem do Ryuu.

\- Sim. Obrigada novamente pelo presente, ele é muito querido para mim. - Respondeu no mesmo tom, dando um sorriso e colocando a mão na cabeça do cachorro, mas os olhos se mantinham indiferentes. - Mamadi disse que o jantar está pronto e já podemos subir.

Summer foi na frente e os cachorros a seguiram, a interação entre ela e Kyoya era realmente muito esquisita e inesperada, afinal, normalmente não era essa a reação que as garotas no colégio e, depois, as mulheres tinham quando Kyoya usava de seu charme para atingir seus fins, inclusive, a reação das mulheres sem Kyoya fazer nada costumava ser completamente diferente dessa. Indira era um caso a ser investigado. Jantaram com tranquilidade até que Priyanka e Summer começaram a falar em hindi uma com a outra.

\- Sem hindi na mesa, temos convidados. - Henry lembrou.

\- Baldi está certo. - A indiana apoiou o marido.

\- Tudo bom, Daddy... Me desculpem. - Sorriu e continuou a comer.

O que tornava tudo mais esquisito era o fato de Summer e Kyoya permanecerem de mãos dadas e agirem como um casal normal durante todo o jantar. Eram só sorrisos e ainda mais assustador o fato de quão convincentes e naturais eles eram. Parecia óbvio para os amigos do japonês que eles já faziam isso há muitos e muitos anos, como atores de uma série antiga, já habituados a atuar juntos.

Após a janta, Summer ajudou a retirar a mesa e ligou a fogueira externa, levando os convidados para beberem chai antes de se recolherem. ficaram sentados nos sofás, o olhar da americana estava perdido no mar enquanto todos conversavam entre si. Ela mexia no anel de noivado constantemente.

\- Summer... - Kyoya chamava sua atenção. - Você trabalha amanhã?

\- Me desculpe. - Perguntou com calma. - Não, não trabalho... Daddy me colocou de férias para ser uma boa anfitriã e levá-los para conhecer as redondezas.

\- Pensei que você não tirasse férias. - Kyoya comentou num tom de provocação claro.

\- Eu tenho uns cinco anos de férias acumuladas... Mas também pensei que um Ootori não tirasse férias. - Revidou.

\- Em algumas ocasiões... Como por exemplo, apresentar os amigos a mulher com quem tenho que me casar. Não é, Waldorf? - Kyoya sorriu, cheio de ironia.

\- Como você é ridículo, Ootori. - Rolou os olhos.

E aquela foi a confirmação para os hosts... Summer realmente era completamente indiferente a Kyoya e a todas sua técnicas e charmes. Kyoya não se importava de mostrar seu lado mais gentil a fim de obter alguma vantagem, mas não era gentil com ela, aparentemente, não fazia qualquer questão de ser. E, apesar de tudo, agiam como um casal normal na frente da família. Realmente havia algo completamente errado ali.

 _Continua..._

* * *

 _*Seppuko - Traduzindo literalmente. "cortar o ventre", é o nome do tradicional ritual de suicídio japonês praticado pelos Samurais._

 _*Showa - É o nome pós-mortem do Imperador Hiroito (*1901 - +1989), aquele que governava o Japão durante a Segunda Guerra. Ironicamente o Período ou Era Showa (período no qual o Imperador Hiroito governou o Japão) é conhecido como "período iluminado de paz e harmonia"._

 _*Reiko ou Reiko Kanazuki - Pra quem nunca leu os mangás... É uma personagem que aparece num dos capítulos do mangá, ela é membro do Clube de Magia Negra e "caloura" do Nekozawa. Nesse capítulo que ela aparece, o Hunny a ajuda se levantar depois dela ter tropeçado em seu coelhinho de pelúcia o Usa-chan... E ela se apaixona por ele, mas acredita que ele "roubou sua alma" e quer fazer uma maldição pro "demônio dos doces" (como ela chama o Hunny) devolver a alma dela. Bom... A história segue, ela vira cliente dele... E no final do Mangá, quando a mangaká fala o futuro/destino canônico final das personagens, ela fala que Hunny e Reiko se casaram e que a relação deles se desenvolveu através do Host Club. Então, estou trabalhando com essa ideia deles já estarem juntos._

 _*Omiai - Literalmente "casamento arranjado" em japonês. Ainda é um costume muito comum no Japão e diversos outros países asiáticos, principalmente, entre famílias mais abastadas. O oposto do Omiai é o Ren'ai, ou casamento por amor._

 _*Boston - (spoiler do mangá) - No final da história, A Haruhi e o Tamaki vão fazer um intercâmbio em Boston e o resto do Host Club acaba indo também._

* * *

Gostaria de agradecer todos que estão lendo!

Espero que estejam gostando.

Eu gosto de receber feedbacks, então, se puder, deixe ou mande o seu!

Essa fic também está sendo publicada em minhas contas no Spirit Fanfic e no Nyah!Fanfiction.

Beijos!

Kit-Sama


End file.
